The present invention relates to an arrangement for applying a surface pressure to movable workpieces, such as for example wood material plates and the like. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for applying a surface pressure to movable workpieces, which has at least one rotatable pressing band which acts on a workpiece under the action of pressure of a pressure medium supplied from a pressure chamber, wherein the pressure chamber is formed by a part of a working run of the pressing band, a rectangular pressing plate arranged at an opposite side from the working run, and a sealing member arranged on longitudinal and transverse edges of the pressing plate.
In the known arrangement of the above mentioned general art, lubricating oil is supplied in the vicinity of the sealing member and then transported from the pressing band to the sealing members so that an oil film is formed in the region of a surface of the sealing member, which abuts against the pressing band. The known arrangements have the disadvantage that the contact surfaces between the pressing band and the sealing member are lubricated very non-uniformly. At the location with a greater distance between the sealing member and the pressing band, more oil is supplied than at the locations with a smaller distance. Moreover, the known arrangements have the disadvantage that during supply of the oil in the pressure pads a whriling or intensive mixing of oil with oxygen takes place. This leads to oxidation and thereby to premature aging of the lubricating oil.